Season 5 Ep 5
by EmZisGluedToABook
Summary: The Team start there eviuations and near the end theres singing and a bit of love : singing friends idea
1. Chapter 1

"So this is your do joe" asked Chiro as he saw the building that looked like a fort? "Yeah, man it looks exactly the same" said Nova as she pushed a door open. "Well come on lets go" she said.

When the Monkey Team stepped into the do joe. In the room they were in it looked as though it was a meditation room. A window showed the peaceful sun rays. On the floor, was a black meditation mat. It looked exactly like Antauri's mat that was in his room.

"This is the meditation room" said Nova "Antauri I think you'll like this room". "Okay I think the meeting room is this way" said Nova as she walked forwards. All of a sudden a soft yet firm voice spoke. "You are rite Nova". "Who's there" said Chiro a little startled. "I know that voice" said Nova "Master Chee" asked Nova?

Out off the sun rays came a skinny but very muscular female gorilla. She wore robes that made her look very wise. She looked as though she had just finished training herself.

"Master Chee" said Nova as she ran over to her and then bowed her head. "Nova my old student. You look the exact same since the last time I saw you" said Master Chee. "So this must be your team I heard about" she said as she looked at the others. "Hi my name said Chiro" as he introduces and shook her hand. "Mmmm the Power Primate runs through you my boy" said Master Chee still shaking Chiro's hand. "This is Antauri" said Chiro pointing to Antauri. Master Chee shock his hand. "Pleasure" she said to Antauri. "And thats Sprx, Otto, Gibson, and Jin-may" said Nova. She shook everyone else's hand. After shaking Jin-mays hand Master Chee stared a her. "You are nervous that I won't train you" said Master Chee. "Well I don't have the Power Primate" said Jin-may a little worried. "My dear you are apart of this team are you not" said Master Chee? Jin-may nodded her head. "Then you are apart of this war unfortunately. And you need training to help your team win this war" said Master Chee. Jin-may smiled.

"Alright now that that is settled will you all follow me" said Master Chee as she walked forwards. The team followed Master Chee to a room that had a training arena and different types of training equipment.

"This will be your training room" said Master Chee. "Do you recognize the training room Nova"? "Yes I do it looks as though nothing has changed" said Nova. "You are write nothing has changed" said Master Chee. "Here is my plan, you will go up one by one and fight with me. That way I'll be abel to see what are your strengths and your weaknesses. Then I'll make a plan on what your training will be. Is that a plan" she asked. "You are our trainer its is your decision" said Antauri. "Wise answer" she said. "Now who'll go first". No one volunteered. "Then I guess I'll choose" said Master Chee. She walked to Jin-may. "And I choose you" she said.

Jn-may looked bewildered. "Come on up and lets start" said Master Chee as she walked to the training arena.


	2. Chapter 2

Jin-may stepped into the ring and turned a shade of silver (does that before battle to activate powers). "Man why did I have to be first" Jin-may thought nervously.

"Shall we begin" asked Master Chee? Jin-may nodded her head still a bit nervous. They bowed to each other. A second later Master Chee punched Jin-may down to the ground. "You must be ready at all times of a attack" said Master Chee. Jin-may got up and started to launch small, but powerful missals at Master Chee, amazingly she had dodged all of her missals. "We must work on your aiming" said Master Chee as she kicked Jin-may straight in the face (ouch). Jin-may got up, again and started to through punches, but again Master Chee dodged all of her punches besides 1 punch. Yes. One punch hit Master Chee but it had no effect on her. "We must also work on how to punch with all your might" said Master Chee. Then out of no where missals came from the walls of the training room. All aimed for Jin-may. But luckily because of Nova's training Jin-may was good dodging missals. She dodged every one. "Impressive" said Master Chee as she pined Jin-may to the ground "but we still have some work to do". "You do need some training but I love your spunk you give in the ring. I know some training methods that can help you on your weak spots" said Master Chee smiling. "Alright who is next"?

What happened to Jin-may, happened to the rest of he team. Antauri volunteered to go next he was better than Jin-may, but Master Chee was still able to kick his but in the fight. Otto was next he got hit by every missal and kept getting punched in the gut. Sprx, well the missals weren't a problem because he had magnets but in trying to hit Master Chee was impossible because she was moving so fast. Gibson kept getting hit by Master chee in the face, and dodged _**most**_ of the missals. Nova's session was a little different, she was put in a see through ice chamber with Master Chee. A ice chamber is a training room that uses cold weather as a obstacle. She knew Nova's weakness of the cold. Nova kept loosing focus in what she was doing. She kept focusing on her heat temper. When her heat began to rise Master Chee decided to shut the ice chamber down. "We definitely need to work with that" said Master Chee while helping Nova up. Next and last was Chiro. "Alright now I want to see you in your primate form" said Master Chee. Chiro did as he was told and turned into a giant green ape. "Now I want you to got through this course and try your hardest to keep your Power Primate form" said Master Chee.

The course in-front of Chiro looked easy, but Chiro had some voice in the back of his head that said your gonna get pounded. He took a breath before he walked forward. Out of nowhere a burning laser had been shoot from Chiro's left, then another laser at his right. "Your goal is to get to the end of the course at a fast time and to keep your Power Primate form" said Master Chee. Chiro then began to run through the course. To his left 2 lasers where sooting, and to his right he had to dodge missals. As he ran through the course he had to also dodge giant blades like the ones in the cave. Next he had to punch through a metal wall to get to the side of the course, the only problem was that if he didn't punch through the wall fast enough either the lasers o missals would hit him. Chiro was punching as hard as he could to get through the wall, but he barley made a dent. It was to late the laser had hit Chiro and Chiro was falling to the floor as his human form.

"You impress me, but you still need work" said Master Chee while helping him up.

"Know that is all we can do today unfortunately" said Master Chee "now I must think of new training planes. If any of you need me I shall b in the meditation room". "May I join you" asked Antauri? "Of-course, if you want the rest of you may look around the do joe" said Master Chee as she started to walk toward the meditation room. Antauri followed.

"I wonder if my punching room is still here" said Nova as she began walking. "Punching room" asked Sprx, Chiro and Otto together? "Come on I'll show you guys it, if it's still there" said Nova while walking towards a long hallway. The rest of the team followed.


	3. Chapter 3

The others followed Nova as she walked down a dark hallway. She stopped at a dark purple colored door with a yellow N written on it, and then walked in. "Man everything looks the same" said Nova as she stepped into the room. The room was painted purple with words on the wall in yellow. Some of the words were "Fight, Don't quit, Live, Hope, Passion, and Give all you got". "Hey Nova why are there words on your walls" asked Otto curiously? "Oh these words are things you have to be a warrior" said Nova while looking around. "In the room was a boxing bag (of-course), treadmill, and weights. But also there was pillows, a couch and a stereo system. "So this is your old bed room" asked Sprx? "No, but it was my room, it was like a training room/comfort room" said Nova. Everything had a bit of dust on it. As Otto was rubbing some dust off of a big box "well looked liked a big box" he discovered it was a karaoke machine. "Nova you have a karaoke machine" yelled Otto? "Oh I forgot about that thing" said while running to where Otto was. "Does it still work" said Gibson? "Lets see" said Otto as he pulled out a wire. Sure enough it worked. "What songs do you have on it" asked Jin-may? "I forget" said Nova. "Hey Nova why don't you sing something" said Sprx? "Better idea why don't we all try it" said Nova with a smile. Everyone looked at Nova. "Come on it's fun" she said. Fine but can I decide who's first" said Chiro? "Fine" she said. "Why does he get to choose" said Gibson? "Because he asked first" said Nova with a smile on her face. "And Gibson you go first" said Chiro. "Why" yelled Gibson? "Couse well I don't know just go" said Chiro with a big grin on his face. "Fine" said Gibson who sounded grumpy as he picked the song White and Nerdy.

_They see me mowin' _

_My front lawn_

_I know they're all thinking I'm so white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy _

_Think I'm just to white and nerdy _

_Can't you see I'm white and nerdy?_

_Look at me, I'm to white and nerdy_

_I wanna rool with _

_the gangsters_

But so far they think all think I'm to white and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy

Think I'm just to white and nerdy

I'm just to white and nerdy.

Really really white and nerdy.

_First in my class here at MIT _

_Got skills, I'm a champion at D&D _

_MC Escher - that's my favorite MC _

_Keep your 40, I'll just have an Earl Grey tea _

_My rims never spin, to the contrary _

_You'll find that they're quite stationary _

_All of my action figures are cherry _

_Steven Hawking's in my library _

_My MySpace page is all totally pimped out _

_Got people beggin' for my top eight spaces _

_Yo, I know pi to a thousand places _

_Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces _

_I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise _

_I'm a whiz at Minesweeper - I could play for days _

_Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed _

_My fingers' movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze _

_There's no killer app I haven't run _

_At Pascal, well I'm number one _

_Do vector calculus just for fun _

_I ain't got a gat but I got a soldering gun _

_Happy Days is my favorite theme song _

_I could sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong _

_I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on _

_I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon_

_They see me roll on _

_My Segway _

_I know in my heart they think I'm white and nerdy _

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy _

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy _

_Can't you see I'm white and nerdy _

_Look at me, I'm white and nerdy _

_I'd like to roll with _

_The gangstas _

_Although it's apparent I'm too white and nerdy _

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy _

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy _

_I'm just too white and nerdy _

_How'd I get so white and nerdy_

_I've been browsin', inspectin' _

_X-Men comics, you know I collect 'em _

_The pens in my pocket, I must protect 'em _

_My ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored _

_Shopping online for deals on some writable media _

_I edit Wikipedia _

_I memorized Holy Grail really well _

_I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL _

_I got a business doing websites _

_When my friends need some code, who do they call? _

_I do HTML for 'em all _

Even made a homepage for my dog

_Yo, I got myself a fanny pack _

_They were havin' a sale down at The Gap _

_Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap _

_Pop, pop, hope no one sees me _

_Gettin' freaky _

_I'm nerdy in the extreme _

_And whiter than sour cream _

_I was in AV Club and Glee Club and even the Chess Team _

_Only question I _

_Ever thought was hard _

_Was do I like Kirk _

_Or do I like Picard _

_Spend every weekend at the Renaissance Fair _

_Got my name on my underwear_

_They see me strollin' _

_They laughin'_

And rollin' their eyes 'cause I'm so white and nerdy

Just because I'm white and nerdy

Just because I'm white and nerdy

All because I'm white and nerdy

Holy cow, I'm white and nerdy

I wanna bowl with

The gangstas

But, oh well, it's obvious I'm white and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy

I'm just too white and nerdy

Look at me, I'm white and nerdy

Jin-may sang "Bubbly", Otto sang "1985", Sprx sang "American Idiot", and Chiro sang "Hello". "Okay Nova your up" said Chiro. As Nova was picking a song Jin-mays whispered a plan into Chiro's ear. "You know Nova and Sprx like each other so why don't we help them out a bit" whispered Jin-may. "I love the way your mind works" said Chiro. "I don't know which song to choose" said Nova. "Oh can I pick" asked Jin-may. "Sure" said Nova. Jin-may pointed to a song. "No not that song, I don't even know why I have that song"! Said Nova "Oh your not chicken to sing it are you" said Jin-may? "I'm not chicken, give me microphone" said Nova. Jin-may gave Nova the microphone and sat down in her seat. "What song did you chose" asked Chiro? "Girlfriend" said Jin-may with a grin. "Oh now I get it" said Chiro.

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I don't like your girlfriend! _

_No way! No way! _

_I think you need a new one _

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I know that you like me _

"I wonder if she knows how much I like her" thought Sprx

_No way! No way! _

_No it's not a secret _

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I want to be your girlfriend _

_You're so fine _

_I want you mine _

_You're so delicious _

_I think about ya all the time _

_You're so addictive _

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright? _

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious _

_Hell yeah _

_I'm the mother (fucking) princess _

_I can tell you like me too and you know _

_I'm right She's like so whatever _

_You could do so much better _

_I think we should get together now _

_And that's what everyone's talking about! _

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I don't like your girlfriend! _

_No way! No way! _

_I think you need a new one _

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I could be your girlfriend _

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I know that you like me _

_No way! No way! _

_No it's not a secret _

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I want to be your girlfriend _

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me _

_And even when you look away I know you think of me _

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear _

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear _

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again _

_(And again and again and again!) _

_She's like so whatever _

_You could do so much better _

_I think we should get together now _

_And that's what everyone's talking about! _

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I don't like your girlfriend! _

_No way! No way! _

_I think you need a new one _

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I could be your girlfriend _

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I know that you like me _

_No way! No way! _

_No it's not a secret _

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I want to be your girlfriend _

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger _

_Cause I can, cause I can do it better _

_There's no other _

_So when's it gonna sink in _

_She's so stupid _

_What the hell were you thinking? _

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger _

_Cause I can, cause I can do it better _

_There's no other _

_So when's it gonna sink in _

_She's so stupid _

_What the hell were you thinking? _

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I don't like your girlfriend! _

_No way! No way! _

_I think you need a new one _

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I could be your girlfriend _

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I know that you like me _

_No way! No way! _

_No it's not a secret _

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I want to be your girlfriend _

_No Way No Way..._

When Nova was done singing she found Sprx's eyes. They looked at each other for a while. "This is awkward" whispered Otto. "Umm lets go check out the rest of the dojo" said Jin-may. Nova finally looked away from Sprx. "Umm I'll show you where everything is" said Nova as she walked towards the door. "Aren't you guys coming" said Jin-may as she realized that Sprx and Chiro where still in Nova's old room? "We'll meet you guys later" said Chiro. Jin-may knew what he meant and left with the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Chiro turned to Sprx. "Okay spill what was that" asked Chiro? "What was what" said Sprx. Chiro slapped his head. "Ahh you and Nova starring at each other". "That was nothing nothing at al". Chiro noticed that Sprx face was getting a little more red than usual. "Sprx it's not a secret that you like Nova, and besides back at the city when you where evil she admitted to you that she likes you" said Chiro as he put a hand on Sprx shoulder. "I don't know if she meant that she liked me that why or just a friend. And besides we have to concentrate on war not me and Nova being together" said Sprx sadly. "You really love her don't you" "To tell you the truth I'd do anything for her to be my girlfriend" said Sprx.

"Well here is the feeding room or kitchen" said Nova. "I wonder what food Master Chee has" said Otto while walking towards the cupboards. "Otto don't be rude" said Gibson. "I'm not being rude". While Otto and Gibson yelled at each other Jin-may found her chance to talk to Nova. "Nova talk, back in your room-" she was cut off by Nova. "I know what your going to say and I don't know what happened". "Nova you have to admit it that you like Sprx and more than a friend" said Jin-may. "I already did back in Shuggazoom". "Nova, I don't think Sprx gets it, that you like him more than a friend" said Jin-may. "So then what do you think I should do". "Talk to Sprx" said Jin-may. 5 minuets later Sprx and Chiro made there way to the feeding room. Chiro and Jin-may looked at each other and nodded.

"I see you have found the feeding room" said Master Chee as she and Antauri came into the room. "Yes well we ahh.." said Gibson a little embarrassed because of Otto's behavior. "Well I have thought of different training sessions for all of you" said Master Chee. "We shall start work on them tomorrow, it is now 10 o'clock a advise you to go to sleep soon because we shall be waking early" said Master Chee as she left the the room. "I wonder how early" said Otto. "Knowing Master Chee about 5 or 6 in the morning" said Nova. " AH MAN" yelled Otto. "Well if we have to get up that early then we should get some sleep now" said Antauri. At that the team headed out the door. Antauri then used some sort of power or something to make the robot land next to the dojo. The Team then slept in the robot waiting for the next morning.


End file.
